


多于

by Decimus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short Story, 动物小说, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decimus/pseuds/Decimus
Summary: 2019动物小说非官方文赛参赛作品，未获奖





	多于

**Author's Note:**

> 我说，我都写的什么玩意。我安静爬走。

他们喊他“不叫的雷（Ray）”，这是几个外号中比较礼貌的一个。最难听的是“叛奸雷”。最常用的是“儒夫”。  
罗威纳犬与摇篮相对而坐。在他们的身旁是简朴的木板墙，女士的挂像骄傲地占据了几乎整面墙，其他小型的画框举着一个花瓶，一个草垛，或者一个无关紧要的爵士，沉默地散落在一旁。她身着紫色衣裙，握着剑一般握着一把扇子，皱纹下挑剔的目光打量着房间尽头。与她遥遥相望的是跟房间的一切缺乏关联的风景画，一条敞亮的小路不紧不慢地穿过林野。雷最喜欢的一副已经被主人卖掉了，变成了午饭。那是一只穿着衣服的兔子，红色玻璃珠一般的眼睛，白毛像弄脏的挂毯，偏着脑袋，毫无畏惧地迎接女士的审视。现在雷只是出于习惯向那个方向看，看到一个孤零零的浅色印迹，椭圆形，很小。  
“渡鸦和十字架。”罗威纳犬低声唱起摇篮曲，唱给摇篮里的婴儿，婴儿胡乱挥动手臂。  
“午夜受人打扰。”  
“惊醒。扇动翅膀。”  
“十字架看着月亮。”  
“中间的小鸟。”  
“那只飞走的渡鸦。”  
“重复听到的歌谣。”  
“快点儿快点儿睡觉。”  
“猎人将会吃掉他的晚餐。”  
“快点儿快点儿睡觉。”  
“猎人将会吃掉——”  
他醒来。很久以前他有另一个名字，蓝宝石，也许那姑娘愿意称呼一只面相皱巴巴的狗为宝石，是因为她太喜欢蓝色了。她浅色的眼睛像田园上随风摇曳的树影。也许她会想把自己变成蓝眼睛。也许她会喜欢上一个蓝眼睛的姑娘或小伙。她会吗？雷不说话。有人破门而入，在地毯的另一头，望着走廊摇晃的烛光，旋转着坠入罗纳威犬的双目。罗纳威犬吠叫警示，于是男主人醒了，扛起猎枪；于是女主人从床上坐起来，藏起了自己的孩子；于是孩子们醒了，去走廊上看罗纳威犬发现了什么；于是邻居醒了，提起油灯照亮他们一家人，躲着，手里拿着猎枪。罗纳威犬两只黑色的眼珠像深夜，摇曳着蜡烛的火光，闯进的人说：嘘——罗纳威犬坐在原地，吐出舌头表达蔑视。他从未有吠叫的想法。  
于是女主人先叫了起来，直到喷涌的血呛住了她的喉咙。闯进的人又闯了出去，第二天哭声如洪水灌满整个房子。人类不知真相，流浪犬却兴奋异常：谁都知道罗纳威犬，雷，根本不愿意保护自己的家主，令人作呕的叛徒！  
“——你的内脏。”雷抬起鼻子，使劲嗅闻空气，湿气送来的机油味，水分散尽的干面包，来自地板的粉尘，人，三个，其中两个在走动。他听见不正常的脚步声，物体落地，有什么东西咕噜咕噜地滚，滚了很长一段距离。摔门。他竖起的耳朵不堪巨响，耸拉下来几秒钟，又强制抬了起来。女性人类的嚎叫声，是压力太大的时候发出的泄愤的声音。光线在罗纳威犬的眼珠里走动。他昂着头，随后看向房间门，哐当一下打开，艾芙琳的身影挤入，她的面貌特征和挂像上的女士有相似之处。她的发髻散乱在脸颊边，抓着脏围兜一角，穿着一只开线的棉拖，另一只不见踪影。  
雷闻到猪血，工厂附近的烂泥，尿液以及刀锋。艾芙琳怀里有一股新鲜的奶味喷涌而出，令他发出轻轻的呜咽，嘴里的尖牙若隐若现。“我们还吃什么，雷——”她语气崩溃，怀里那团脆弱的肉安置在了她睡觉的地方：用脏布捆好的棉花。她把自己摔在椅子上，数分钟后重新抬起头，将落下的头发挽好，手指在脸上涂抹，整理衣裙，起身。她转过身时已经是另一番模样，打扮得体，声音支离破碎，破坏了她整洁的妆容。“今晚吃点别的，雷。”  
猎人叫他“罗伊”。也许猎人不喜欢蓝色，也许他根本不知道，也不关心这条狗之前叫什么名字。他挥动手指，一声令下，罗伊直直刺入林中，追逐一只受伤的兔子。“猎犬会更喜欢兔肉，是吗，雷？”马问他。他负责拉车，名字是凯文，除了把他喂大以后卖出的马夫，没再有谁喊过他的名字。罗纳威犬的回答沙哑缓慢。“吃起来令我怀念城市。”凯文把重心在蹄子间换来换去，地面嘚嘚响。“你回到这儿肯定花了一番功夫。”  
前肢交叠在脑袋下方，感受到炉火和猎人的鼻息，他每天都花时间拥抱死去的小女儿，在回忆里，屋内倾斜的阴影能将一切绞杀。女孩必须去工厂，这样能得到一些面包。食物进入人类的肚腹，没有东西留给看家的狗。那条狗送往了边境，某天跑了回来，他只习惯于城市里的阴云和雨。暴雨击碎雾中的烟尘，从天而降的冰冷抽打他的身体。水坑匀速饱涨，棕褐色的皮毛散开，积水中抬起脚，走过凹凸不平的石板路，溅起一地水声。远方传来机器运作时的咔嚓声与轰鸣，月亮塔的光芒刺破沉沉黑夜，扫视低伏的屋顶。他身处冰冷之中，脚下的地面像某个脆弱活物，微微震动，温热地贴着他的脚掌。泥浆回旋，房屋睁大了鹅黄色的眼睛盯着一条穿过雨夜的狗。马车咯嘚声，脚趾敲打地面扑哒作响，是另一条狗，他的知觉穿透渐小的雨，是一群。讥笑声四起，犬吠伴与浓雾在夜中滚动，“害死主人的败类！”苍蝇在腐败的食物上聚集，如果他敢靠近就咬断他的腿。  
女士有一个中等大小的家庭，连同十几个收留的弃婴挤在一间屋子里，她管他叫“雷”，与一位夭折的男孩同名。他刚刚走进去的时候只有三个，其中一个开始哭闹，另外两个似乎也兴致大起，叫声此起彼伏。尖牙撕开的毛皮逐渐愈合，再走过门厅时已经有十三铺软垫，婴儿哭喊声刺耳。“我们已经没有东西了。”和女士血缘相近的男人喊道。大概所有人都来了，围成一圈，他便缓慢垂下婴儿，仿佛某个庄重又私密的仪式，在他们平时宰杀牲畜的地方。那里已经很久没有牲畜死去了，雷的爪子下是干透红色，他闻不到血。  
“这里是我的选择。”  
“我会一直留在这里。”  
罗纳威犬与婴儿相对而坐，就像他在楼上的时候照顾那个可爱的小孩。到了晚上，那间房间会挤满了人，艾芙琳和她的家人们，尽力让自己睡觉时不必蜷起腿。襁褓上的呕吐物散发着浓烈的奶味，粘带的唾液正缓慢凝结，他的鼻子往深处探寻，抵达嫩弱的喉咙，血管搏动，温暖喷洒他的鼻头。他不想再回到林子里了，他将永远在他选择的地方。他张开嘴，尖牙刺穿了喉咙，像暴雨刺穿了白雾，颜色异样的液体四方奔流，弄湿了他的皮毛，弄脏了整个夜晚。一群渡鸦在高高竖起的桅杆旁飞翔，一圈又一圈，让他忍不住开始呜咽一般的哼唱。  
他缩回他的脑袋，重新坐回他的后肢上。他感到反常，好像他正坐在椅子上，和另一群狗打牌，他仍是狗，不单单是条狗，夹着雪茄，头戴礼帽，凝神手里的牌——  
雷扬起脑袋看他们。血从他的牙齿里漏出来。人类挑起眉毛，指了指正在变凉的婴儿，有人在某处下跪，嚎啕大哭。雷看着他们。人放弃了，哀叹。他们要快些找到地方掩埋这个不幸的孩童。  
“快点儿快点儿睡觉。”  
他唱，这次他要唱完，不要因为任何事的惊扰而无意变动了歌词。  
“猎人将会吃掉他的晚餐。”  
“快点儿快点儿睡觉。”  
“猎人将会吃掉他的晚餐。”


End file.
